


Just one night

by orphan_account



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe that Toby and Dorian are belonging together...but I like Simon. Sets after Series 3 episode 2 The Needle, If Dorian had accepted the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of the dialogue are from the show.  
> English is not my native language so please be kind and it is my first fic.

„A drink somewhere? It is too late for food but we could still...you know.“ The look on his face is so desperate. He still loves me after all these years. „Won't Undine wonder where you are?“ He laughs. „It is not like that believe me.“ His hand reaches for mine, he squeezes it and looks directly into my eyes.   
His offer is really tempting.  
„I should get going.“ He comes closer, near enough to kiss me. „Someone better to get back to?“ His eyes are filled with tears.   
„Never.“   
His Lips are only inches apart from mine.   
„Dorian. All I want is... Just one night with you. I think you owe me that much.“ I want to push him away but I can't.   
„I owe you nothing.“   
He kisses me, slowly and soft. A really gentle kiss and it makes me hungry. Hungry for more. I want him, of course I do. But I should'nt. I won't take advantage of him, just because I need sex.   
„You know you do.“ It would be easy, so easy to give up and accept his invitation. To drink something, to enjoy ourselves...Just one night. I think of the reason why I don't want that anybody gets so close to me. I destroy them. They are all ending up dead.   
All my friends and lovers are dead. I should stay away from people.   
Toby...dear Toby. I miss him so much.   
„Dorian? Are you crying?“ Tears are running down my cheeks and my shoulders are shaking. I want look away but he kisses me again. Harder than the last time. His lips are pressing firmly against mine. „Why are you crying? Is something wrong?“ I won't answer. I won't. I'll go.  
„I miss him so much.“ it is a whisper. Nothing more than a whisper but he strokes the tears away and says: „I really think we should fetch you something to drink. And than we talk okay?“ I nod and he takes my hand and we leave.

….......................................................................................................................................................

I am drunk. I feel dizzy and sick and I must be mad. There is no other explanation why I am still here talking and drinking with Simon in his apartment. Kissing him, hard and desperate, with tongue and clashing teeth. But he doesn't mind. He is clearly enjoying it, I can see it in his eyes, they are filled with desire. He wants this too.  
„Tell me everything. Tell me why you were crying.“ He kisses my neck and I want to push him away. I am so pathetic and weak. You will kill him. And if not, he will get old and die than. Either way he will end up dead. And you will stay young forever. There is no escape, you will never die. No Redemption. No way out.   
„Did you ever loved someone Simon? So much that it ripped your heart out?“ He doesn't stop kissing my neck and whisphers „Yeah. You. You stupid Bastard. Are you trying to mock me? To make fun of me?“ I shake my head. „I was in love. But that was 30 years ago. I think he was the only person that I ever truely loved.“   
„Tell me everything about him.“ I shouldn't.  
He pushes me towards the bed. He unbuttons my shirt and spreads little kisses on my naked skin. I moan and he smiles. „Oh I missed that. You, I mean. I missed you, you and your perfect skin. Your kisses, your voice.“ He opens the button of my jeans and his hands are shaking. „The feeling of you inside me.“ He giggles. I think I am not the only one who is drunk.  
„He was the most beautiful man I ever saw. He was perfect.“   
„Like you?“ He grins and strips himself. We are naked now, vulnerable.  
„Yeah. He was a vampire. Immortal like me. A monster. Just like me. We were both cursed.“   
We kiss again soft and slow.   
„your not a monster and your not cursed. You are blessed!“ I am such a fool, a pathetic, drunk fool.   
I should leave. You'll never change!  
„What was his name?“ My voice is stuck and I can't say anything. I clear my throat but it doesn't help. He bites my neck and I moan. Suddenly he is on his knees in front of me. „Toby. His name was...“ I break up. He looks directly in my eyes and I want to start crying again. I try to breath but my lungs are burning, when I breath in. My heart hurts so much. It is so painful to think of him.  
„Calm down. It is okay.“ He strokes my cheek and whispers sweet things to me until I calm down.  
„My sweet, perfect Dorian.“ He spreads kisses on my hips and on my thighs.   
„I love you so much. I missed you every single day.“ he licks the tip of my cock and I lean back on the bed so I don't have to look at him.   
„You ruined me.“ He swirls his tongue around the tip.  
„I always compare them with you. Nobody can satisfy me. Because of you I can't fall in love with anybody else.“ His nails are digging into my hips and it takes me a lot of selfcontrol not to scream.  
„Please be quiet I don't want to wake Undine.“ He starts sucking my cock I must cover my mouth with my hand to stop me from screaming and moaning in pleasure. The last time I had sex was ages ago. It was before...I...  
„Stop.“ he doesn't stop, quite the contrary. He takes me all in and sucks and licks hard and it feels amazing. „Stop.“ I beg again. But he won't stop.   
„Please.“   
„Already close?“ He smirks and I pull him up. I kiss him, harsh and sloppy. I can taste myself and the alcohol on his tongue. „Careful Dorian.“ but he doesn't mean it. Not really. He bites my bottom lip and climbs on top of me. „Do you want to...I mean. If...“ I slam our hips together, almost painful. „Yes. But be gentle. It's been a while.“ I join our hands. „Always. Do you have lube?“   
„Drawer.“  
I push my finger inside him and he moans in pleasure. „you're okay?“ he answers with a load moan. „Yeah I'm okay.“ I insert a second finger. I push them in and out, and he squeezes my hand, and I now that he wants more.  
We change position, so that I am on top now, his legs around my hips.   
„I missed that. I love you, Dorian.“ I start slowly until he begs for more.   
Thank you. And I love you, Dorian Gray.  
I love you too.  
„Oh....can you do that again?“ I can.  
We fuck until he moans loud directly into my ear. Until he screams in pleasure. Until his screams turn into sobs. Until he comes. Again.   
And again.   
Until the sun rises.   
„I won't able to walk tomorrow.“ he doesn't sound angry.  
„I am sorry.“ I am not.  
„Don't be. Can I ask you something?“ I kiss him, soft and gentle.  
„Of course.“ He is so sweet. Still the sweet little Simon he always used to be. But I feel nothing. I feel empty. I want to love him. He deserves to be loved.  
„What happend to him? What happend to Toby?“ I look down. I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to think about him. He is gone. He will never come back.  
„He died. Like everyone else. He killed himself.“ Simon pulls me close and we kiss and snuggle for a while. It is nice, he feels warm.   
„Why?“   
„Because he could'nt bear it anymore. He stopped seeing the beauty in life and he wanted to see the Sunrise. I held him. I kissed him and than he turned to dust. And I was alone again.“  
Like you and me...beauty and death together.  
Farewell the heart that lives alone.  
I bury my face in his neck.  
„I am really sorry. He was selfish when he died. Look. I now I can't offer you much, but I am here when you need to talk. I am also here when you...have other needs. Is that enough?“   
He is enough. For now at least.


End file.
